pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snivy, I choose you!
The Early Bird gets the Pokémon It was about 7:00 AM in the morning. And the only sound was a young boy snoring. It seemed peaceful. Though that was about to come to an end. "JASON!" The sound of his mother's voice was coming from downstairs. "JASON, GET YER BUTT OUTTA BED!" "Ugh..." The boy called Jason got up, holding his head. "Seriously Mom? It's only 7:00." Nonetheless, he got up and began to put on his clothes. Jason's 10th birthday had come and gone a long time ago, however he'd waited a little longer, about five years, and he was now qualified to get his Pokémon license as well as his first Pokémon. Slipping his Pokégear into his sleeves, he looked around his room to make sure everything was straightened. He looked at the Wii his mother had gotten him. Pity he hadn't made much use out of it. He walked out of his room and shut the door. He slid down the railing landing neatly in the kitchen. "Mom, you really don't need to yell so much." He said, hugging his mother. "You're going to wind up losing your voice." She smiled. "It's the only I'll get you out of bed dear. You really shouldn't sleep in like you do. Amelia's already at Professor Changi's lab, getting her first Pokémon." Jason's eyes widened. "A-Amelia's already there?!?" He grabbed his back and began to run for the door. "Why didn't you tell me?!? I gotta get over there. See ya, Mom!" He ran out the door, closing it without another word. "Always in such a rush." She said, smiling. ---- Running towards the lab at full speed, Jason burst into the door, seeing Amelia standing in front of 15 Poké Balls, Professor Changi watching her. Jason ran over to the table, panting. "Oh my." Professor Changi looked over at the boy. "If it isn't Jason. Why do you look so tired?" "I ran all the way over here Professor." He said, trying to catch his breath. "A-Amelia, why are you here so early?" The blue-haired girl smiled. "Well, the early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon." Professor Changi handed her a Poké Ball, one that wasn't among the 15 on the table. "What Pokémon is that?" Jason asked her. She smiled and the Poké Ball popped open, letting out a flash of white light which formed into a Pokémon. "Pikachu!" The Pokémon that formed called out it's name. It was a Pikachu. Jason's eyes widened. "A Pikachu? Since when was that a choice for a beginning Pokémon?" "Normally, it's not." Amelia replied. "I specifically asked for Professor Changi to have a Pikachu ready." She called Pikachu back into it's Poké Ball, and then minimized it, placing it in the pouch on her waist. "I'll stick around Jason, to see what you get." She said as the Professor handed her a Pokédex and four Pokéballs. She took them and stood off to the side. "Alright Professor, I can choose my first Pokémon now, right?" Jason asked eagerly. "Of course." Professor Changi replied. He gestured to the Poké Balls on the table. "All of these Poké Balls contain Pokémon, each of the Grass, Water, or Fire-type. You'll have your choice between Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig." "Snivy!" Jason said, almost immediately grabbing the Poké Ball (it slipped out of his hand in the process and he had to catch it). The Professor chuckled. "Enthusiastic, aren't you? Alright, here's your Pokédex and Poké Balls." Jason took them happily. "If you're aiming to become a Pokémon Trainer, my advice is to head to Gardenia Town. It houses the Gym closest to here." "Alright." Jason grinned as he walked out the door, Amelia following him. He finally had his first Pokémon. On the road Jason and Amelia walked out into the center of town, Jason grinning broadly. "I can't believe I finally have my first Pokémon!" He said, Snivy's Poké Ball clutched tight in his hand. Amelia chuckled. "It doesn't take much to make you happy does it?" "Aren't you happy to have your first Pokémon?" Jason asked. He gripped his Poké Ball and threw into the air, releasing Snivy from it. The Grass Snake Pokémon looked around, surprised to see it wasn't int he lab anymore. "Hey Snivy. I'm your Trainer, Jason." The boy introduced himself to his new Pokémon. It looked up at him, smiling briefly. Jason looked up at Amelia. "Amelia, why don't we have a battle?" Amelia looked surprised at this. "A battle? But we've barely gotten our Pokémon." "So? It'll be fun. C'mooon." She sighed. "Fine you little pest." She pressed the button on Pikachu's Pokéball, letting it out. "Pika!" The Electric mouse Pokémon looked ready. Jason grinned. "Alright Snivy, are you ready for your first battle?" The Pokémon nodded, stepping up in front of Jason. "I'll go first." Amelia said. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu was covered in white light as it launched itself forward, running at Snivy. "Snivy, use Attract!" The Grass Snake Pokémon conjured multiple purple hearts around her, and sent them flying at Pikachu. They hit, stopping Pikachu in it's tracks. So the Pikachu was male. Interesting. "Alright Snivy, Grass Mixer!" Leaves began to swirl around Snivy's tail, and she launched the flora tornado straight at Pikachu. It hit the Electric Mouse Pokémon head on, due to it being distracted by the Attract. "Alright Snivy, don't let up. Leaf Blade!" The leaf on Snivy's tail started to glow light green and Snivy hit Pikachu with it without a second look. The force knocked Pikachu back, and it hit the ground, struggling to get back up. "C'mon, Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu snapped back into concentration for a moment, letting loose a bolt of electric that hit Snivy, causing it to yelp in pain, though the move wasn't as effective as it could be. "Alright Snivy, let's wrap this up!" Jason called out as Pikachu lapsed back into it's attraction. "Leaf Blade one more time!" Snivy's tail glew light green and she slammed Pikachu into the ground with it, knocking it unconscious. "Awwww..." Amelia whined, running to pick up her Pikachu. "I'd have the good professor heal it if I were you." Jason said, giving hid Snivy congratulations before returning it to it's Poké Ball. "Me, I've got to get out of here. Tell Mom and the Professor by for me." He said before running off in the direction of Route 1. As he heard the cries of several bird Pokémon, he flinched. He breathed in. " I've gotta do this! My journey start's here!" He took off his shoes, replacing them with special Running Shoes he had gotten before today. Checking to make sure his Pokégear was still safe inside his sleeve, he took off running straight. However, he wasn't watching where he was going, and collided right with a small tree. The collision caused one of the fruits on the tree to shake off. He looked at it for a second. "What's...this?" He fished into his pocket. "Maybe Dexter will know." He flipped open the Pokédex. "Apricorn."' The computerized voice spoke. "A special fruit native to the Johto and Hora regions. Related to Berries, they can be taken to people to be turned into special Poké Balls." "Well that's interesting." Jason said, stuffing Dexter back into his pocket and putting the Apricorn into his bag. Jason kept running, occasionally jumping and looking around at the call of a bird Pokémon. "I can't believe I still get jumpy over birds..." He muttered, looking around. It seemed he was approaching the end of the route. He sighed as he turned and saw Freesia Town in the distance. He grinned. From what he had heard about Freesia Town, the food there was to die for. He broke into a run. He was starving anyway. However, as he ran, he ran right into something and it knocked him off his feet. "Hera." He looked up. It was a Pokémon. It had to be. He took out his Pokédex. "Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross posesses great strength and power, their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees." "Guess that explains why it's here." Jason murmured. "There's plenty of trees in this area." He chuckled. This was his chance to get himself a new Pokémon. He enlarged a Poké Ball. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Heracross!" He cried. "Poké Ball, go!" He threw the Ball, but Heracross simply batted it back. He frowned. "To capture a Pokémon, one generally weakens it through a Pokémon battle." Dexter's voice sounded from inside Jason's pocket. The boy's frowned deepened. His actions had just been corrected by a computer. "Alright, battle, right." He gripped another Pokéball. "Snivy! The table has been set! Now let us begin!" He threw Snivy's Poké Ball up into the air, and it popped open, revealing Snivy in a flash of white light. Heracross looked over. It's horn began to glow white with a crimson aura around it. "Night Slash. The strongest attack a young Heracross can learn." The Pokédex sounded out again. Heracross charged, it's head lowered, horn aimed. "Snivy, dodge it!" Snivy leaped to the side, and Heracross turned around and slammed the horn at Snivy. Wincing, Snivy grinned, and grabbed hold of Heracross' horn. "Grass Mixer!" Jason commanded. Leaves began to whirl around Heracross, stemming from the horn Snivy was holding onto, causing damage, though it was toned down due to Heracross' grass resistance. Heracross managed to shake Snivy off however, and it's horn began to glow a faint silver. Jason didn't need the Pokédex this time. He recognized it as Horn Attack. "Snivy, it hit with Leaf Blade!" Snivy's tail glew light green, and tail and horn collided, causing an explosion. Both Snivy and Heracross looked tired. Jason gripped his Poké Ball and threw it. It hit Heracross, popping open and taking the Single Horn Pokémon in with a flash of red light. The Ball fell to the ground and began to quiver, the center glowing red. After a moment, all movement ceased and the Poké Ball sparkled. Jason grinned. "I did it! I caught a Heracross!" He grinned, minimizing the Poké Ball, and recalling Snivy. "Thanks Snivy. This wouldn't have been possible without you." He minimized her Poké Ball as well, and went on his way. As he approached the city, he made up his mind to head to the Pokémon Center first. Making a left as soon as he entered, he saw the Pokémon Center. It was lit up, though that was to be expected. It was nearly dark. He had actually made it to the first town, and caught a Pokémon to boot. He opened the Pokémon Center's doors, and was surprised to see that it was packed. The counter, luckily, was vacant with the exception of a . "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" He asked, taking out Heracross' and Snivy's Poké Balls. "Can you please take care of my Pokémon?" Nurse Joy turned around and sighed, taking the two Poké Balls from the boy's hands. "Another trainer with injured Pokémon." "Um...isn't that what you're here for?" Jason asked. "Normally, yes. But this many trainers with injured Pokémon just isn't normal. It's been happening ever since that facility was built." She pointed out the window. Jason looked. "Practice Gym." The building was dark black, almost invisible except for the flickering, luminescent sign that said "Practice Gym". It looked very foreboding. "What is that place?" "It's supposed to be a facitility where beginning trainers can get a taste of what's it's like to be in a Gym Battle. However, every trainer that's gone there has wound up here, with their Pokémon injured." She handed Jason's Poké Balls to Chansey, who took them away. "Anyway, I'll see to your Pokémon." "Thanks." Jason said, before going over to take an empty seat. He was lucky there was one. Soon, however, he found himself dosing off. He'd worry about the gym in the morning... Next: Pokémon Emergency! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga